Regret, Forgiveness, and Hope
by madbookreader
Summary: Emily make the worst mistake of her life, Can Micah forgive her? Team Micah! 3
1. Chapter 1 Emily

I had made the worst mistake of my life! I slept with Will. I didn't realize it till I told Micah what happened that I was completely over Will. Micah had this pained expression on his face and when he walked away from me my heart shattered. Then realization dawned on me Micah was my best friend; he was the one I went to, the one I talked to. He was the guy I was really in love with. I've been avoiding Will for two days now and Micah has been avoiding me and I missed him like crazy. I told Joyce what happened and she wasn't mad, she let me curl up next to her and cry. She must have thought I was such a terrible person but she denied it and told me I was a sweet caring person. At least I had told everyone the truth. Then she told me if I was patient enough and gave it time Micah would come around.

My shift just ended and I was in the locker room changing and trying not to cry again. Like my day couldn't get any worse when Will walked in. He gave me this look like he a predator that caught its prey. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. A chill went through me like I was doing something wrong. Will's grip got stronger and he leaned down and whispered in my ear "I missed you Em". He then leaned closer as if to kiss me but I pulled back as much as I could and told him to "Stop". His grip didn't loosen and I felt cold and numb like he wouldn't listen because he didn't think I was serious. "Please-"I whispered "Stop". He finally looked up at me and let me go, he looked mad. "Why are you doing this" He said angrily. Then he continued "You have wanted this for so long Emily". He was right I did want to be with him, but not anymore because every time I tried to think of something I always ended up thinking of Micah, his smile , beautiful eyes, and his toned body.

I looked up at Will "When I said I was over you I meant it" I stated lamely, and then I felt my cheeks flame at the next thing I said "It was a mistake I was mad because Cassandra got the surgery and I had one too many drinks". Will's eyes turned hard like stone and his voice turned venomous as he stated his next line "This is because of Micah isn't it?" He didn't let me answer before he continued "He is your superior it will never work. He is all wrong for you; he is going to hurt you. Then what I get to say I told you so when I pick up the pieces? He is only going to use you."

I was so mad I didn't even think about it as my hand made contact with Will's face. I had just slapped someone, I just slapped Will! It wasn't enough I was still mad so I yelled at him too. "Your right this is about Micah, and he won't even talk to after finding out I slept with you, so you can be happy about that. I'm going to do whatever I need to do for him to be a part of my life again. He is the caring, trustworthy, loveable person I know. Don't ever talk about him like that again! I think it's time you learn that I'm your best friend not your toy. We should spend some time apart until then."

It felt so good to get that off my chest. I walked away from Will who seemed so confused and turned to see a stunned Micah standing at the door of the locker room. Panic went through my veins, how much had Micah seen?

CLIFF HANGER

What did you guys think? Should I continue it?

Leave comments if you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 1 Micah

I really thought I had a chance. She had kissed me back and even agreed to go on a date with me. Two days, that's how long I have been in pain. Two days since she told me she slept with Will. I couldn't wait for her to finish, I turned away as my world turned dark. Emily kept trying to talk to me, she would walk toward me and I would feel a flutter in my heart then it would disappear when I remember she shattered me. I wouldn't even bother coming to work if it wasn't for my mom.

It was hard to avoid Emily though, we worked together. At one point I was considering asking that she be removed from my mom's case. I decided against it when I walked into my mom's room and Emily was lying next to her in the small hospital bed and they were both fast asleep. Even if me and Emily weren't in good terms she cheered my mom up, and mom needed a little happiness.

I tried to keep it professional and not let my emotions dictate what I did at work. I only talked to her twice and it was short and straight to the point. I would nod robotically at what she said and reply with "Yes" or "No, Dr. Owens". Every time I saw Will approach her I would make a hasty exit.

I was tired I had just finished a twenty four hour shift. I was hoping to make it quick and get home, but when I got to the door of the locker I saw Emily with Will's arms around her. I was about to turn away but decided to watch. I needed it to sink in she choose him, I needed to accept it. I didn't know it was possible to be in anymore pain until Emily whispered "Please" I felt the blood rush out of me and I felt dead. Then Emily said "Stop" and I felt the color return to my skin. Did I hear that right, it couldn't have heard that right Emily had wanted to be with Will forever.

I know I had heard her right when Will let go she took a big step back. He looked pissed and what he said next confirmed it. "Why are you doing this? You have wanted this for so long Emily." I could see why he was mad, he had finally admitted his feelings for her and she was turning him down. I know the feeling, but why was she turning him down? Emily finally spoke again "When I said I was over you I meant it. It was a mistake I was mad because Cassandra got the surgery and I had one too many drinks".

"This is because of Micah isn't it?" Will said this with so much venom in his voice. I held my breath waiting for her to talk. She never got the chance to speak when Will continued "He is your superior it will never work. He is all wrong for you; he is going to hurt you. Then what I get to say I told you so when I pick up the pieces? He is only going to use you." So that's what Will though of me-. I didn't get to finish my thought because Emily slapped Will! Then she started yelling "Your right this is about Micah, and he won't even talk to after finding out I slept with you, so you can be happy about that. I'm going to do whatever I need to do for him to be a part of my life again. He is the most caring, trustworthy, loveable person I know. Don't ever talk about him like that again! I think it's time you learn that I'm your best friend not your toy. We should spend some time apart until then."

I felt my heart start beating like crazy and it felt like it's the first time I took a breath in two days. She did have feelings for me I wasn't crazy. Then Emily turned away from Will and looked right at me. In a second I saw so many different emotions go through her Surprise, Panic, and Sadness.

So what do you think? Should I continue doing both POV'S? Leave a comment plz. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	3. Chapter 2 Emily

Micah looked shocked, he probably thought I was crazy. I needed to leave before I crumbled. I ran past him so fast I barley heard him call out my name but I didn't stop. I made it down the hallway and to the stair case. I was about to go down when someone grabbed me, I was about to turn and yell at whoever it was but when I turned Micah was holding my arm. He started pulling me up the stairs instead and I followed slowly.

When we got to the roof we both sat down it was completely silent. I was awkward and comforting at the same time. Just sitting there like we would normally do, but this was different because he hated me know he was only trying to make sure I was okay.

Before I lost my nerve I quickly asked "How much did you hear?" there was another moment of silence while I waited from him to reply. "I walked in when you told him to please stop" Micah said.

My heart started beating like crazy. He had been there the whole time. What else could I say, so I didn't reply. Micah finally spoke up "Did you mean it?" How could he not see the way I felt about him? I know I messed up but I would never lie.

I looked him straight in the eyes "I have never been more honest in my life" I say. Instantly I see his eyes light up with hope. He stands up and pulls me up with him, then wraps an arm around me. In his embrace I feel safe, comforted, loved. I look up at him and his eyes are still shinning. In that moment I know that he's going to kiss me and I welcome it.

* * *

**I know its super short and not that great!**

**I'm trying to figure out where i'm going with this.**

**ANY REQUEST?**

**Please comment, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 2 Micah

She looked sad; oh gosh she was going to cry. I could tell the tears were because of me because she was fine a minute ago. Then she did what Emily did best, she fled fleeing from confrontation. She ran past me I called her name trying to stop her but she was fast. She ran like her life depended on it. I decided to follow I needed to make sure she was alright, I needed to know if she really cared about me or if she was just saying that to get rid of Will.

I followed her into the staircase she was about to go down when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. She whipped her head around looking defensive, but when her eyes landed on mine they softened. Did I imagine that? Either way she let me pull her up to the roof. When he got there we both sat down on the floor. It was like we normally would, except now there was a wall there, the wall I put up.

I looked at Emily and she looked like she was trying to figure out what to say and after a minute she quickly asked how much I heard. I sat their deciding if I should lie and tell her I had just walked in, but decided against it she had always been honest with me even when it hurt.

"I walked in when you told him to please stop" trying to say it in a way that would make her feel a little more comfortable. I could tell it hadn't worked she didn't say anything and started to blush deeply. I wanted her to say something but she just sat there looking at her lap.

The silence was killing me and I needed to know how she felt. "Did you mean it?" I say not sugar coating it and getting straight to the point. I needed to know sooner rather than later. I don't want myself to believe I have a chance if she didn't mean it. She looked at me straight in the eyes and said "I have never been more honest in my life".

My blood was racing. I wasn't crazy she did have feelings for me. I stood up quickly and pull her up with me. I circle my arms around her waist. I wait a second for her to tell me to let her go like she told Will earlier but she doesn't. When I look at her I see comfort in her eyes like this is natural for her, and maybe love I think she might love me. In that moment I know I'm going to kiss her.

* * *

**What do you think? How do you guys feel about both POV'S?**

**I was thinking about adding a Will Pov about being left in the locker room. Yes, No?**

**What should happen next?**

**Feel free to comment. Dont be afraid to tell me you dont like it.**


End file.
